Flames & Keys
by alaskaDOWNFALL
Summary: Various one-shots featuring Natsu and Lucy. Bonus one-shots will be included throughout the NaLu one-shots as side stories. Enjoy
1. The Sweetest Of Scents

Hey everybody! It's alaskaDOWNFALL here, but please, call me Ali ;3

Anyway, I'm so excited to start this project I've been wanting to make for a while. My goal is to write about 100 one-shots about Natsu and Lucy. There will be some bonus one-shots about other couples, but my focus will be on NaLu so I can complete my goal. Besides, they're my absolute favorite couple3

I got a little carried away as far as the length goes, but it's pretty much just some Nalu fluff that I thought the fanbase needed 8D I'm not sure if I like this one or not, but it's good for now. Review if you would like and keep checking back for more if you like what you have read so far!

Here's my first one-shot and let's hope I will be able to make it all the way to 100 8D

**Summary: **Natsu never noticed how good Lucy smelled until now.

**Couple: **Nalu.

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, then Natsu and Lucy would already be a couple 3

Lucy sighed softly, resting her chin on the palm of her right hand as her elbow rested on the counter in front of her. Mirajane stood behind the bar as she cleaned the glasses and plates while eying Lucy with a hint of worry. Setting down the glass she had been cleaning, Mira leaned against the bar and smiled at the mage before her.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" The take over mage asked the sighing blonde while picking up another dirty glass to clean. Lucy looked into the blue eyes of Mira and smiled at the older girl before answering her question.

"Nope, everything is fine. I'm just a little bored without Natsu and Gray around," She replied before hearing the doors to the guild burst open. The sudden noise caused the celestial spirit mage to turn around in her chair and look for the source of all the commotion. Upon seeing just who had made such a loud entrance, she smiled and waved at the two males standing in the doorway. She barely had time to react before a ball of blue fur rushed at her, earning a light laugh from her. She returned Happy's embrace and stroked his head as he released her to curl up in her lap. Lucy smiled down at him as she heard his soft little purrs before being joined by the two mages that had been at the door a few minutes ago.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu called as he walked over to the blonde and their furry blue friend, Gray trailing behind him. The ice mage waved at Lucy and she returned the wave with a wide, cheerful smile. Mira giggled and returned to cleaning the dirty glasses while Cana and Macao tried to catch the barmaid's attention, wanting more beer.

"Hey guys, where have you been? The guild has been so quiet without you guys, unless you consider Cana and Macao screaming about beer" Lucy laughed, looking over at the drinking buddies at one of the tables in the center of the guild. The two drunk mages were giggling like middle school girls and Lucy couldn't help but smile at their drunken antics. Gray, however, caught her attention when he took the seat next to her before starting to join the conversation.

"We were fishing with Happy all day, but we didn't catch anything. It wasn't so bad though. I got to relax for a bit without flame head here wanting to punch my guts out," Gray said lazily, earning a scowl from Natsu.

"Shut up, droopy eyes" Natsu called out, annoyed with the flame head comment. Gray glared at Natsu and got to his feet, earning a curious look from Lucy. The blonde was about to say something when a voice caught her attention.

"Lu-chan! When are you going to be finished with the latest chapter of your book? I've been looking forward to it all week!" Levy cried, rushing to Lucy's side as she held her drink firmly in her hand. Natsu and Gray ignored the blue haired girl and started throwing punches at each other. Levy, Mira, and Lucy merely watched while chatting quietly with each other, ignoring the insults Natsu and Gray were screaming at each other.

"GIVE UP ALREADY, ASSWIPE!" Natsu yelled, punching Gray in the stomach. The ice mage groaned out of pain and glared at Natsu, recovering quickly enough to throw a punch that hit Natsu square in the jaw. A sickening crack filled the now silent guild as the three females gasped at the noise. Lucy placed her hands over her mouth at the sight she saw, finding the scene to be slightly disturbing.

"Gray, what did you do?" Lucy cried out, placing a sleeping Happy on the bar before getting out of her seat to check on Natsu. The salmon haired fire mage was on the ground, her right hand holding the right side of his face as he tried to talk. She bent over him and gently removed his warm hand from his jaw, noticing the slight bruising that was starting to form. She also noticed the way his jaw popped out more than the left side, causing her to frown out of concern. Helping him sit up, she spotted Wendy and Charle making their way over to the teens.

"Would you like me to heal his jaw, Lucy-san?" She questioned softly, watching the pained eyes of Natsu while Lucy tried to calm him down. It was then that he noticed a sweet aroma in the air. It smelled like vanilla, almond, and cherry blossoms but it had a soft smell to it. He sniffed around before his black eyes landed on Lucy as she knelt in front of him to hold his jaw still while Wendy used her Sky magic to heal the fractured jaw bone. The heavenly scent was coming from the blonde mage as she made sure he didn't move until Wendy was done.

A good half an hour passed until Wendy was fully done with healing his jaw bone. She was unable to fully fix the bone, but she had sped up the healing process so his jaw would be good as new in about a week. He could, however, talk and yell like normal it would just hurt a bit. He didn't really mind the pain though. Instead, he was focusing on the irresistible scent of his feminine partner. After he had been healed, he had joined her at the bar to chat with her and Mira before Lucy had said she was going to head out.

He waited for about ten minutes before finally leaving the guild, having downed a few drinks with Cana and Gray before going. Now here he was, standing in front of Lucy's apartment. He smiled slightly and jumped in through the open window, breathing in the sweet smell that just screamed Lucy. He had been in the house for a few seconds before hearing the blonde scream as she swatted at him with her hands, thinking he was a total stranger.

"Ow, Luce, that hurts!" He whined before forcing her hands away from him. She whispered a light sorry before turning around to close the window he had climbed in through. He smiled and snuck up behind her, wrapping his muscular arms around her thin waist. She let out a small squeak and looked over her shoulder to see Natsu's cute grin. She smiled back and he felt her relax in his arms as he rested his head on her shoulder. He inhaled her scent and smiled again, happy to have her in his arms.

"Hey, Luce?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"You smell good," He grinned at her before feeling her turn around in his arms so they were face to face. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but stare into those deep brown eyes of hers. Brushing back a piece of blonde hair that had fallen in her face, he let his hand linger on her cheek as a light blush showed on her already rosy cheeks. Tilting her face up towards his, she pressed a soft kiss on his lips. He didn't know what was going on until he felt her lips on his and as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, he found himself bringing her closer to his warm body by pulling her hips to his. She smiled against his lips as she pressed up against him.

Their kiss was passionate and Lucy found herself wishing they didn't have to break for air. Natsu found it disappointing to end their first kiss so early, but soon his lips found hers again and they were once again pressing against each other. Lucy parted her mouth a bit and Natsu ran his tongue along her bottom teeth, earning a soft moan from the blonde. Their tongues wrestled until they had to break for air, resting their foreheads against each other while they caught their breath.

Natsu's hot breath tickled her nose and she found herself panting while smiling at his cute grin. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around the small of her back, embracing her while placing a light kiss at the nape of her neck. She shivered in his arms from the contact his lips had made with her neck and she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before looking into his black eyes and grinning.

"That was…" She had started, trailing off with her sentence while her cheeks turned rosy from both Natsu's warmth and their passionate kisses.

"Amazing," He had finished, grinning like an idiot while she giggled softly at his word choice before nodding in agreement. They broke apart and sat cuddled together on the couch, Lucy reading a book while Natsu played with her silky blonde hair. He inhaled her scent and sighed, for he had never noticed how good she truly smelled.


	2. Leaving Me Will Make You Weak

Hey guys! It's Ali again and I'm back with a new one-shot! This one is very… violent since I needed practice on describing scenes like that :3 This is also a new side to the couple that I'm new to as far as writing goes. Anyway, enjoy~

**Summary: **Natsu leaves Lucy's side and something awful happens to make him regret ever leaving her.

**Couple: **Nalu. Hurt with a sprinkle of angst.

**Rated: **T for minor language and slight rape.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, then Natsu and Lucy would already be a couple 3

He had left her in the end. It wasn't like Lucy didn't see it coming, but she had thought he would at least take her with him. He had let her down and had left without saying goodbye. It had shattered her heart when she had arrived at the guild to see everyone looking so depressed. Mirajane had to tell her about their friend's sudden departure to look for his foster father and everyone had left her alone after that. She had barely spoken to anyone since he left, for she was holding onto the thought that he was coming back after six months of being away from the guild. She only spoke to Erza, Gray, Mira, and Levy since he had left Fairy Tail, but she only went on missions to keep herself distracted and to pay her rent. Even missions reminded her of him and she remembered laughing at herself while she was sitting at the bar with Levy, talking to Mira about everything. She had found it funny that even though he abandoned her and broke her fragile heart, she still loved him with all the little pieces of her shattered heart. Levy had looked at her in such a sad way, it was frightening. Mira on the other hand didn't say a word. She only provided a shoulder to cry on for the blonde girl whenever she was down, which was practically every day since Natsu had left. Today, however, was different. They had heard news that Natsu would be returning the next morning so everyone was getting all excited. Lucy was the only one who wasn't excited about seeing him and that reason alone was what caused her to leave the guild so early, turning down Gray's offer to walk to her home. It was now that she was starting to regret turning down Gray's offer.

The blonde's muffled cries were barely audible as she was dragged into a shadowed alleyway, her mystery attacker using one hand to cover her mouth while using the other hand to grope her ass. She tried to fight him off, but it was no use. She was as helpless as ever and she had tried to scream but his hand blocked her screams. He had removed his hand once to grab some duct tape and that was when she tried to get away. Scrambling to her feet, she hurried down the alley when she suddenly tripped. Her attacker was alerted to her attempt at escaping and he growled sharply, grabbing the duct tape before walking over to the pretty blonde.

He hovered over her, his eyes wandering over her curvy body as she tried to crawl away from him. He stepped on her left wrist, however, and applied some pressure to keep her from running away. She tried to scream, but he quickly covered her mouth with silver duct tape and he used more duct tape to tie her wrists together. It was then that she tried inching away again. He noticed her right away and he started muttering a boat load of curses before following her crawling body. He stepped on her hair with one foot and he kicked her stomach with the other, earning a sharp yelp and the sickening sound of something breaking. She started to bawl her pretty brown eyes out, trying to make as much noise as she could to get some help. Her attacker had only smirked at her before roughly picking her up by her biceps. He held her left bicep with such a grip that she thought her arm was going to burst and with his free hand, he slapped her across the face with an empty beer bottle he had found lying in the alley. The glass shattered against her jaw bone and the shards of broken glass fell around her body, some slicing her arms, legs, and cheek as they fell to the ground. He laughed at that and he pushed her down, causing the blonde mage to smack her head against the pavement. She whimpered and watched with frightened brown eyes as he crept closer to her, lowering himself to the ground so he was straddling the poor girl. He let his hands roam her body, gripping her arms, stomach, legs, and breasts tight enough to cause a lot of bruising. He had then begun to undress her, pulling her into the shadows of the alley so he could finish her off and knock her unconscious so he could make his getaway after taking the duct tape off of her.

Lucy woke up with a jolt, her head hurting just as badly as the rest of her body. Her clothes were filthy and her hair was knotted, but there was blood all over her body from the shattered glass slicing and getting lodged into her skin as well as from hitting the side of her head against the pavement enough to cause slight bleeding. She struggled to her feet, taking weak breaths before feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. She screamed a little and staggered out of the alley, noticing just where she was. Fairy Tail was only five minutes away and she slowly but surely began her walk to her precious guild where, hopefully, she could get some help. The streets were quiet and empty as she walked through them, the first cascades of sunlight alerting her to the time of day it was. It was early in the morning, the time probably being no later than 6:00 AM. The blonde sighed slightly and winced in pain from the broken ribs she had earned from trying to escape her attacker. She was, however, relieved to see the familiar outline of Fairy Tail.

Struggling through the open doors to the guild, Lucy looked for anyone who could help her. The guild was rather empty with the exception of Levy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Master, Gajeel, and a familiar voice she couldn't recognize. She gasped from the sharp pain in her lungs and she leaned against one of the pillars in the guild before opening her mouth to speak. It was then that she realized that her cheek had three shards of the beer bottle in it. She ignored the sharp pain and focused on getting help.

"P-Please… help… m-me," Her broken whisper left her bruised lips as she tried to make her way over to her guild mates. She, however, had moved the wrong way and a scream erupted from her lips. After screaming, her world faded to black and her unconscious body crashed to the floor as her guild mates turned to see the blonde collapsing before their eyes.

"LUCY!" The familiar voice had screamed, belonging to none other than Natsu himself. He was by her side before anyone else and as he took her into his arms, he saw all the bruises that were scattered on her body. Erza and Mira rushed to get Wendy to heal the blonde's wounds while Natsu clutched her body close to his. He felt her body tense up and he silently began to cry, his shoulders shaking as his tears hit her angelic face. He came to the conclusion that she was hurt because he had left her and he promised that when she woke up, he was going to never leave her side again. That was a promise he intended to keep, even if he lost his life.


	3. Nightmares

Hey guys, Ali here with a new one-shot as well as an apology for not updating sooner!

I've been busy this weekend due to lacrosse and such, but I'll make it up to you guys by updating like crazy this week! I also wanted to say thank you to whoever is taking the time to read my one-shots as well as Kieseru, Little Azusa, and Star2Moon24 for reviewing my one-shots. You guys are the best 8D

**Summary: **Lucy, who is normally calm and somewhat collected, is in a panic over something and Natsu tries to get to the bottom of it.

**Couple: **Nalu

**Rating:** T for minor language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form.

Natsu stood awkwardly in front of Erza and Gray as he tried to listen to their conversation about going on a new mission. He found it hard to concentrate, however, due to the fact that something seemed to be missing from the guild. His black eyes swept around Fairy Tail and he noticed that the guild seemed to be missing a certain blonde. He frowned at the idea of not seeing Lucy around the guild and not wasting another second on the subject, he left Erza and Gray to make his way over to Mirajane and Levy who were chatting happily at the bar. Natsu ignored the harsh calls from Gray and the threats from Erza as he finally stopped next to Levy before bluntly asking them about Lucy.

"Where's Lucy? That weirdo is missing, which is odd, even for her" He questioned, earning a smug smile from Mira. She leaned forward and giggled slightly before looking at Levy for a brief moment. Looking back at Natsu, she answered his question with a simple suggestion and a cute smile.

"I'm not sure, but maybe you should check her apartment to see if she's there." Mira replied as she picked up a dirty glass to begin cleaning. Levy nodded in agreement and lightly pushed Natsu in the direction of the guild doors before turning her attention back to Mira and their conversation. Natsu, meanwhile, was rushing out the doors to see if Lucy was at her apartment like Mira said she might be.

Upon arriving at her apartment, he heard small whimpers as he slipped in through the open window. He looked over at her bed and noticed a familiar head of silky blonde hair sticking out of the covers. He got closer and stopped short when he heard the whimpers again. They were louder this time. He grimaced at the soft scream that came from Lucy's direction as he stepped closer once again. Once he got to the side of her bed, she turned over in her sleep and he could make out the tear stains on her cheeks. He heard her whimpers again and frowning, he lifted a hand and gently stroked her cheek. He wiped away the tears that had fallen from her closed eyes and as he did so, her eyes fluttered open to see Natsu's concerned black eyes looking down at her as well as his hand stroking her cheek.

"N-Natsu…?" Lucy stuttered, blushing lightly at the fact that his hand was still on her cheek. Realizing this, he laughed nervously and removed his hand as she blushed even more. He stopped laughing then and looked into her puffy brown eyes that were bloodshot from crying.

"Why were you so upset, Luce?" He asked before watching as she moved over to make room for the dragon slayer on her bed. As he sat down, she wrapped her arms around him in a somewhat scared embrace. He hesitated before returning the embrace as her scent clouded his mind. She just smelled so… sexy. It was rather exciting really. Her scent was the only thing he actually looked forward to smelling besides fire. He got lost in his thoughts until he smelled something different in the air. He smelled Lucy's scent as well as salt. Pulling apart a little bit so he could see her face, realizing she was crying so much that the scent in the air had become salty from her tears. He frowned and looked at her with concerned black eyes.

"Luce, why are you crying?" He asked awkwardly as she cuddled into his side more. Turning in her arms, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to the bed. She squeaked due to the sudden movement and opened her brown eyes in time to watch as Natsu lied down next to her petite body. She scooted closer to him and snuggled into his side, craving the warmth that radiated off his muscular body.

"I-I had a n-nightmare…" She stuttered before biting her lower lip and looking at him with worried brown eyes. He considered her answer and felt her tighten her arms around him as he rested one arm lazily around her slim waist. She sighed softly and he kissed the top of her head lightly as she opened her mouth to explain her dream.

"There was just so much… blood. Gray was bent over Erza because she was injured and I asked him where you were, but he shook his head and pointed to his left and there you were. Your body was cold and limp and that was when I saw all the blood. Happy was missing a wing and he was bleeding pretty badly too, but you weren't breathing. I-I was so scared that y-you were g-gone," She cried, her body shaking from her soft sobs as Natsu held the scared girl closer to him. He looked down at her and smiled at her as he lifted her chin so she could see him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lucy" He told her before capturing her soft, glossy lips in a brief kiss. She smiled at him and slowly drifted off to sleep, her head nuzzling his neck. He chuckled to himself as he stroked her cheek gently, planting a light kiss on her head before closing his eyes and whispering to her.

"Goodnight, Luce"

And, with that, he drifted off to sleep with the girl he loved wrapped in his arms.


End file.
